Come What May
by hanna19
Summary: Porque a pesar de todas las diferencias y dificultades yo siempre te amare pase lo que pase. Esta demas decir que esta serie no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores.


Come What May

_Porque a pesar de todas las adversidades, diferencias y obstáculos, yo siempre te amare en esta vida o en la otra_

Era una noche pacifica en las tierras de Ooo, en donde la luna brillaba con intensidad sobre ese manto negro en el cielo que era adornado también por las estrellas, esa noche también era algo especial ya que se celebraba el cumpleaños número 19 del héroe de esas tierras, más conocido como Finn el Humano, la fiesta era llevada a cabo en castillo del dulce reino ya que la dulce princesa se había ofrecido para para organizar la fiesta en el lugar, que cabe mencionar era de gala y todos los invitados se hicieron presentes, incluso la antigua novia del héroe, la princesa flama, que luego de su rompimiento pudieron continuar siendo amigos y además llevarse bien en el proceso.

Todo parecía mostrarse como una gran noche sin inconvenientes, pero lo que no muchos sabían era que si había un inconveniente y uno grande, que aquejaba al anfitrión de la fiesta a tal punto que le no permitía disfrutar de su fiesta ya que su atención estaba concentrada en ese problema que lo tenía a mal traer al joven.

Finn: haaa no lo entiendo viejo…realmente no entiendo – decía el rubio confundido y algo triste – yo pensaba….pensaba que ella también me correspondía, que me quería.

Jake: hay hermanito, yo también pensaba lo mismo….peor al parecer es cierto lo que dicen que las mujeres son complicadas de entender – le decía el perro, intentando animar al humano – pero porque no mejor disfrutas de la fiesta finn, es tu cumpleaños y estas aquí sentado sin hacer nada con esa cara larga, diviértete es tu fiesta después de todo, además así puedas sacarte eso de la cabeza

Finn: es que no estoy de humor para fiesta Jake….además si así lo quisiera no podría divertirme porque ella también está aquí y cada vez que la veo, yo quisiera….quisiera decirle que aun a pesar de todo yo la sigo queriendo y que no me importa si me cree o no, yo seguiré intentando y le demostrare que de verdad la amo – decía el chico firme en sus palabras, pero también se lo notaba algo frustrado - ¡mierda! Porque todo tiene que ser tan difícil para mí….pareciera que estoy destinado a quedarme solo – termino de hablar el rubio para luego bajar la mirada al suelo.

Jake: haaa hermanito no me gusta verte así….realmente yo tampoco lo entiendo, se notaba desde hace tiempo que ella gustaba de ti, pero…al parecer estaba mintiendo o solamente jugaba contigo – dijo el can tratando de buscar una explicación a lo sucedido.

El rubio al escuchar la explicación que encontraba su hermano a lo acontecido, no pudo evitar molestarse ante los calificativos que le atribuía a la mujer de la estaba perdidamente enamorado:

Finn: ¡QUE! ESO NO ES VERDAD JAKE, ella no es así, yo sé que….ella nunca haría eso ni a mí ni a nadie – decía ofuscado el humano, porque no creía que esa mujer, que siempre estuvo a su lado cuando lo necesito sería capaz de jugar con sus sentimientos.

Jake: bueno ya, tranquilízate hermano….además nunca dije que fuera cierto, yo solo decía y no te enojes conmigo yo solo quiero ayudarte.

Finn: lo se viejo….lo sé – dijo esto último el joven que no pudo evitar recordar ese momento que lo dejo totalmente confundido y angustiado

_Flashback_

_Unos días antes de la gran celebración por el cumpleaños del héroe, todo parecía ir bien o más que bien para el joven rubio, ya que la chica de la que últimamente sentía más que simple amistad, había aceptado ir con él a la fiesta, ya que al ser de gala debía ir con una pareja y no le agrada mucho la idea de ir con su hermano, no era porque no lo quisiera sino porque quería que esta fiesta fuera la mejor de su vida y su compañero de aventuras estaba de acuerdo con la idea del chico; precisamente a la persona que había pedido ser su pareja para el día de la fiesta se trataba de ni más ni menos que Marceline, la reina vampiro, que la había tomado de improviso la propuesta del joven rubio pero que al mismo tiempo la había alegrado, ya que ella también sentía algo más que amistad por el humano pero no había podido decírselo antes porque el en ese momento tenía novia y se lo veía feliz con ella, pero ahora que había terminado con ella sería su oportunidad para confesarle al héroe sus sentimientos de una vez por todas. Pero un problema había surgido por parte de la vampiresa y dicho problema la hacía dudar si ir con el cómo su pareja a la fiesta y más que nada revelar sus sentimientos al humano, ese inconveniente había surgido luego de pensar detenidamente si lo que hacía estaba bien, si entablar una relación con un humano estaba bien, pero más que nada si ella, un ser oscuro, un demonio, un monstruo como se autodenominaba, sería buena para un ser tan puro e inocente como el…..ella siempre le decía que era una "chica mala" y que un niño bueno como él no debía juntarse con alguien como ella, pero al él no le importaba, ya que no pensaba que ella fuera mala y la peli negra lo sabía, pero aun así….tenía miedo, miedo a terminar corrompiendo a alguien tan bueno como el, miedo a terminar convirtiéndolo en un monstruo como ella, ya que sabía que si llegaban a estar juntos, en algún momento el chico le pediría convertirlo en un ser inmortal para estar por siempre con ella, pero….pero nunca podría hacerlo, no podría transformarlo, ya que no quería que el cargara con la misma maldición que ella, porque a pesar de que muchos piensen que ser inmortal es algo bueno, en realidad no lo es….ver morir a tus amigos, a tus seres queridos con el paso del tiempo y terminar quedándote solo no se bonito y ella lo sabía mejor que nadie…por eso nunca se perdonaría si llegaba a darle esa maldición a ese hombre que tanto quería, por ese unos días antes del gran acontecimiento y luego de pensarlo detenidamente, decidió que lo mejor para ella como para el seria declinar su ofrecimiento y hacer que se alejara de ella, por más que le doliera demasiado tenía que hacerlo, y a eso justamente se dirigía a hacer._

_El joven humano estaba en su casa del árbol algo aburrido, ya que últimamente no había surgido ninguna aventura que realizar, además su hermano no estaba en casa ya que le dijo que pasaría unos días con su esposa e hijos, estaba solo y lo único que podía hace era jugar algún videojuego que B-MO tenia. Luego de pasar unas horas jugando con la consola, alguien toco su puerta, el chico se levantó de su asiento a abrir la puerta pregonándose quien era; al abrirla su sorpresa fue grande ya que no esperaba encontrarse a la vampira en este momento, pero el chico pensó que no sería mala idea pasar un tiempo con esa mujer que había empezado a gustarle e incluso podría decirse que era más que simplemente gustarle. Sin perder mucho tiempo el rubio la invito a pasar:_

_Finn: m-marcy que gran sorpresa, no esperaba encontrarte ahora jeje….pero ven pasa – le decía al momento de hacerse a un lado de la entrada para dejarla pasar._

_La vampiresa al escuchar que el joven la invitaba a pasar, entro rápidamente y sin perder tiempo hablo:_

_Marceline: hola finn, si sé que fue una visita inesperada pero….pero tenemos que hablar – dijo la mujer mirando a los ojos al humano con una expresión seria en su rostro._

_Finn: claro marcy, ¿acaso paso algo malo? – le preguntaba el chico un poco preocupado y asustado por el tono de voz serio que había usado la chica._

_Marceline: mira finn lo que sucede es…..es – pero las palabras no salía con facilidad para la vampira, no era algo agradable para ella decirle eso, pero luego tomando un poco más de valor y suspirando dijo – lo que sucede es que no voy a poder ir contigo a la fiesta, yo…lo siento tendrás que buscar a alguien más._

_El muchacho estaba algo impactado por lo que había dicho la peli negra, ¿Por qué había cambiado de opinión así como así?, no lo entendía y buscaría respuestas:_

_Finn: ¡que! P-pero ¿porque?, acaso hice algo malo porque la verdad no lo entiendo – le decía el joven exaltado por la noticia – dime marcy ¿porque?, pensé que éramos amigos, pensé que….tú me querías – dijo esto último con una voz algo quebradiza._

_Hubo uno segundos de silencio, silencio que parecía eterno y nada cómodo para ambos, hasta que fue roto por la vos de la vampira:_

_Marceline: no finn tu hiciste nada malo, yo también te quiero, pero…..es complicado no lo entenderías – le dijo la mujer, evitando mirar al chico a la cara por temor de quebrarse en ese momento._

_Finn: ¿que no entendería marcy?, dime – le decía algo molesto_

_Marceline: no entenderías que….si sigues pasando tanto tiempo conmigo, esto terminaría mal y solo te lastimarías – decía con un tono de voz completamente angustiado._

_Finn: a mí me gusta pasar tiempo contigo marcy….contigo me divierto y me siento bien que con cualquier otro – decía el muchacho tiernamente, mientras se acerca a su amiga para tocar su rostro – marcy yo – pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que la peli negra se alejó de el para que no la tocara._

_Marceline: ¡entiéndalo de una vez finn!, solo te hare daño si sigues con esto, así que….por favor aléjate de mí, olvídame y no me recuerdes – decía mirándolo a los ojos nuevamente, mientras algunas lágrimas recorrían su rostro y se acercaba a la salida para irse del lugar – adiós finn….lo siento – dijo esto último a modo de murmullo, al momento de irse del lugar rápidamente, impidiendo que el rubio hiciera algo para evitar que se fuera._

_Finn: ¡Marceline por favor espera! – gritaba desesperado el chico pero ya era tarde ella ya se había ido – yo….yo te amo – decía con dolor y amargura estas últimas palabras._

_Fin del flashback_

Luego de ese recuerdo el humano volvió a mirar a su hermano directamente para continuar con su charla:

Finn: tiene…tiene que haber una explicación Jake, porque ella me dijo que me alejara, que la olvidara….no lo entiendo y tampoco entiendo porque dijo que me terminaría haciendo daño – decía el chico angustiado

Jake: bueno por lo que tú dices hermanito tal vez ella piensa que por ser mala y eso te terminaría lastimándote y para evitarlo dijo que te alejaras – decía el can al encontrar la explicación al inesperado rechazo de la mujer.

Finn: pero a mí no me importa eso Jake….yo sé que ella no es mala, no es nada de lo que dice ser, ella es buena yo lo sé – le dijo al perro confiado en su palabra – pero sabes que es lo peor de todo jake….es que no puedo hacer nada para que cambie de opinión, no puedo hacer nada para demostrarle cuanto la amo – dijo estas últimas palabras resignado

Jake: hay hermano si pudiera hacer algo por ti créeme que te ayudaría pero – en ese momento el can callo de golpe porque se le había surgido una idea que ayudaría al chico – ¡espera¡ se me acaba de ocurrir una idea súper genial que solucionara todos tus problemas.

Finn: ¿ha si? dime entonces cuál es tu súper idea Jake – dijo sin tomarle importancia a sus palabras

Jake: cántale una canción.

Finn: ¡que¡ acaso te volviste loco viejo, ¿crees que eso solucionara este problema?

Jake: si finn, mira si le cantas una canción que demuestres cuanto la amas y que no te importa las diferencias que tengan, seguramente ella cambien de opinión….claro que tienes que cantarla con sentimiento porque si no, no serviría – le dijo el perro explicándole su plan

Finn: ¿y tú crees que pueda funcionar? – le pregunto, ya más interesado por su idea

Jake: pues claro hermanito, mira tú ve a prepararte, eliges la canción que tu creas adecuada y le dices a los músicos que quieres que toquen, yo mientras tanto evitare que Marceline quiera irse del lugar.

Finn: está bien Jake….espero que esto funcione – le dijo al momento de pararse de su asiento, acomodar su smoking y dirigirse al escenario.

Jake: ¡claro que funcionara! – dijo para luego empezar a buscar a la vampira entre la multitud.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que logro encontrarla, traía puesto un vestido rojo largo ajustado en la zona del torso, con un corte en la parte derecha del vestido, dejando ver parte sus torneadas piernas y con unos zapatos de tacón negro, estaba cerca del balcón, mirando el paisaje de afuera con una expresión triste, perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho que alguien le hablaba:

Jake: Hey Marceline, al fin te encuentro – decía algo cansado por tanto buscar

Marceline: que es lo que quieres pulgoso – le decía algo fastidiada, para luego empezar a caminar hacia la salida del castillo – además ya me iba, así que lo que sea que quiera ya es tarde.

Jake: ¡NO! Espera Marceline – dijo desesperado el perro, para luego agregar nervioso – es que jeje…..ahora viene la parte divertida de la fiesta y no te la puedes perder – se excusaba e can para evitar que la chica se fuera.

Marceline: para mí se acabó la fiesta Jake – decía mientras seguía caminando hacia la salida, pero luego se detuvo de golpe y miro al perro de forma sospechosa – que te traes pulgoso, estas actuando muy extraño, ¿porque no quieres que me valla?

Jake: he bueno yo…..jeje es algo complicado de explicar.

Marceline: ¡DIME! – le grito furiosa al perder la paciencia porque el can no le decía nada coherente.

Jake se asustó tanto que en ese momento iba a decirle la verdad a la vampiresa, provocando que todo el plan saliera mal, pero en el momento que iba a abrir la boca para confesar la voz de finn se escuchó por el micrófono:

Finn: heee hola a todos, gracias por asistir a mi fiesta, espero que se estén divirtiendo mucho – decía algo nervioso por lo que iba a hacer a continuación- pero ahora quiero aprovechar este momento para dedicarle una canción, a alguien muy especial para mi….si estas hay marcy espero que escuches esto – al momento en que el grupo de músicos empezaban a tocar la melodía para acompañar al joven que comenzó a cantar con una voz melodiosa y llena de sentimiento:

Nunca pensé que pudiera sentirme así

Como si nunca hubiera visto antes el cielo

Quiero desvanecerme en tus besos

Cada día te quiero más y más

Escucha mi corazón

Puedes oír como canta

Diciéndome que te lo de todo

Las estaciones pueden cambiar

De invierno a verano

Pero te querré

Hasta el final de los tiempos

ESTRIBILLO:

Pase lo que pase

Pase lo que pase

Te amare hasta el día de mi muerte

De repente el mundo parece

Como un lugar perfecto

De repente se mueve con

Una gracia perfecta

De repente mi vida

No parece un despilfarro

Pero nuestro mundo gira alrededor de ti

Y no hay montaña demasiado alta

Ni rio demasiado profundo

Canta esta canción

Y estaré a tu lado

Nubes de tormenta se puede formar

Y las estrellas pueden chocar

Pero te amaré hasta

El final de los tiempos

REPITE ESTRIBILLO

Oh, pase lo que pase

Pase lo que pase

Te amaré

Te amaré

De repente el mundo parece

Como un lugar perfecto.

Luego de terminar de cantar, el rubio se bajó del escenario y se dirigió q donde se encontraba Marceline, que estaba impresionada y emocionada por lo que había cantado el humano, cuando el llego a su lado la todo suavemente de las manos y le dijo:

Finn: esto es lo que no pude decirte antes marcy….te amo y te amare hasta el final de mi vida – le decía dulcemente el chico mirándola a los ojos – te amare siempre, no me importa las diferencias, no me importa que me digas que seas mala, para mí no lo eres y con eso me basta….siempre te amare pase lo que pase – dijo esto último el chico esperando una respuesta de la peli negra que no se hizo espera por mucho:

Marceline: y-yo también te amo finn – le decía emocionada y llena de felicidad – pero tenía miedo de que…llegara a hacerte daño, a lastimarte y si eso sucedía no me lo perdonaría – le decía dejando escapar algunas lágrimas de alegría de sus ojos – pero ahora sé que eso nunca pasara….te amo y te amare por toda la eternidad – al momento de abalanzarse sobre él y besar sus labios.

En ese momento el rubio no tardo en corresponder ese beso que su amada le daba, mientras la acercaba más a él tomándola de la cintura y ella haciendo lo mismo rodeando el cuello de este con sus brazos; era un momento mágico, que no querían que terminara, el por fin podía degustar de esos labios que había soñado probar y ella también podía el dulce sabor de los labios de aquel hombre que amaba con pasión.

Luego de unos minutos se separaron, por falta de aire, pero sin acortar distancia unieron sus frentes tiernamente mientras decían:

Finn: pase lo que pase, siempre te amare.

Marceline: y yo a ti finn….pase lo que pase.

Luego de ese momento volvieron a abrasarse con cariño, mientras los invitados observaban la tierna escena.

_Porque pase lo que pase siempre te amare._

Hola aquí les traigo otro one-shot que se me ocurrió escribir de esta tierna pareja ( se nota que me gusta mucho esta pareja y los one-shot XD) espero que sea de su agrado y la canción que le canta finn a Marceline se llama "come What May" (como el título del fic) de la película Moulin Rouge ( una película que me encanto)

Bueno como dije espero que sea de su agrado y nos veremos próximamente en el final de mi otro fic, hasta entonces.


End file.
